bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yajiuma
(Quincy) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Salbei "E" Head of Palace Security | previous occupation = Stern Ritter | team = Salbei | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Scepter) | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a male Echt Quincy who has a double job within the Vandenreich; being both a member of the Salbei, with the designation "E", and the head of security over the palace. Appearance Yajiuma is a large, bald, dark-skinned male, with a white mustache and beard, as well as black fingernails. He wears a large white outfit, similar to the other Stern Ritter, along with clown-like pants and black, curved, clown shoes, and black sunglasses. Personality Yajiuma is a mysterious man, being someone who is regarded with caution by powerful members of the Stern Ritter, such as Jugram Haschwalth. He also likes to cackle maliciously on occasions; usually with the expression . History During the Vandenreich's initial , Yajiuma attacks the SRDI, by using his ability to control others to control and . He later senses 's spiritual pressure vanish, and then, upon the appearance of the Soldat, assists in trampling on Soul Society by destroying Seireitei. He then returns to the Vandenreich with the remaining Stern Ritter. Equipment * Quincy Cross: The standard piece of equipment for a Quincy; this allows Yajiuma to focus spiritual energy and particles into his various weapons. Powers & Abilities Absorption: As a Quincy, Yajiuma can absorb reishi and combine it with his spiritual energy to form unique weapons and preform his Quincy abilities. : : Using his Spirit Weapon, Yajiuma can watch and record everything seen by the "eye" of his staff. He uses this ability much like a security camera in his role as the head of security over the Sealed King Palace. This ability is what causes even members of the Stern Ritter to be cautious of him. :* Mind-Controlling Ability: Using the "eye" on his Spirit Weapon, Yajiuma somehow takes control of the mind of his opponents, forcing them to do certain actions against their wills. He used this ability to destroy the SRDI in the first invasion of the Seireitei. Spirit Weapon Reishi Scepter: As a Quincy, Yajiuma can naturally create spirit weapons out of . His favored weapon seems to be that of a uniquely-formed scepter, which takes the form of a long staff which ends in that of a large "eye", with wings on either side of it. He can use his "The Eye" ability through this spirit weapon, as well as other, more typical, Quincy abilities. Trivia * Yajiuma's name (野次馬) means "curious onlooker" or "a spirit of curiosity", denoting his ability. * He shares his letter, "E", with Abram Solovyov, a Stern Ritter. * His ability, "The Eyes", has similar powers as 's ability, .